


Ошибка

by Umbridge



Category: Bleach, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, PWP, Rating: NC17, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чтобы найти Ямамото Сквало отправляется в Готей</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ошибка

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на ФБ-2012
> 
> Бета: Becky Thatcher
> 
> Предупреждения: геронтофилия. Упоминается 80S, XS

Сквало открыл ногой высоченную дверь.

— Эй, вы! Где Ямамото? Мне сказали, что он здесь! В ебицком японском раю! Отдавайте, ему еще рано умирать! — едва переступив порог, проорал он. Но когда никто ему не ответил, Сквало замолчал и огляделся. Он попал в большой зал, совершенно пустой, только сбоку стояло нечто вроде подставки с полотенцами, свернутыми в рулоны, и в кресле сидел лысый старик.  
Сквало открыл рот, чтобы вновь спросить, где Ямамото, но старик опередил его:

— Ямамото — это я.

Сквало уставился на него, подумал несколько секунд и тут же фыркнул, хлопнув себя по бедру:

— Нифига! Мой Ямамото — пацан лет пятнадцати. Так что ты гонишь, дед!

Старик медленно встал из кресла. Сквало с удивлением поглядел на его перевитую лентами бороду, на косоде, один рукав которого был пуст.

— Мальчишка! Ты будешь спорить со мной? — старик сделал шаг к Сквало. Еще один, еще.

— Нефиг запугивать! Отдавай мальца! — не сдавался Сквало, размахивая мечом. 

— Убери железку, — приказал другой Ямамото. Что-то случилось с воздухом, казалось, он сгущался и нагревался. Старик подходил все ближе, и Сквало отступил.

— Да ладно тебе, дед, я уже ухожу, раз его тут нет… — деланно беззаботно проговорил он, попятился, соображая, где искать правильного Ямамото, какого хрена тут творится, и попутно матеря Верде, но двери за спиной с грохотом захлопнулись.

— Бакудо, двадцатый уровень, — ухмыльнулся дед в густые усы. — Зачем тебе Ямамото, которому пятнадцать? Я покажу, что может опыт. 

Сквало пощупал деревянные панели на предмет ручки, не нашел, снова хотел поднять руку с мечом, но не смог. Все тело отяжелело, на него словно давила сила атмосфер в двести. Он дышал часто, пот выступил на лбу и висках. Старик медленно шел к нему с другой стороны зала, и в следующую секунду оказался прямо перед Сквало: пол шага вперед — дотронешься до бороды. Сквало пытался заставить себя шевелиться, но это было невозможно. Старик протянул руку и коснулся его щеки.

— Красивый мальчишка, — улыбнулся старик, и у глаз собрались веселые морщины. От пальцев потянулось ласкающее тепло, Сквало сразу вспомнил Занзаса, руки которого иногда становились вот такими же теплыми. Такое бывало, когда босс чесал голову Сквало, держал за зад, когда трахал, и еще… Мысли смешались. В штанах стало тесно. Головка налилась и теперь упиралась в плотную кожу брюк. 

Старик как будто почувствовал, подался вперед, почти касаясь носом носа Сквало, а потом опустил руку и сжал пальцами его член и яйца. Сквало застонал. Тепло, скопившееся в единственной руке старика, потекло через ширинку прямо в пах, член налился до упора, яйца поджались и горели огнем. Сквало обливался потом, колени стали ватными, пальцы настоящей руки дрожали. Он чувствовал, как в заднице пульсирует простата, словно бомба с часовым механизмом. Казалось, что там сейчас все бабахнет. Так Сквало давно не заводился. Ну может только тогда, когда первый раз отсосал Занзасу, или когда купался с Ямамото в лесном озере, или когда… В голове снова все смешалось, стало пусто и светло, как будто ему в башку поместили шаровую молнию. Очко налилось кровью, и Сквало не на шутку захотелось, чтобы дед его трахнул. Впервые в жизни он хотел кого-то такого старого и бородатого. Дед продолжал дрочить через брюки его налитый до боли член, Сквало уже не понимал, какие звуки издает, потому что ему казалось, что он сейчас просто умрет от возбуждения. Головка каждый раз терлась о грубую кожу, о влажный пах, яйца болели. Сквало начал считать пульсации в собственной заднице. Пять, четыре, три. Голова кружилась. Два, один. И тут бомба взорвалась в жопе, в яйцах, в голове. Он обмяк, ноги дрожали, он едва удержался в вертикальном положении. В штанах стало мокро. 

Дед отпустил его:

— Ну вот, а говорил — нужен другой Ямамото, — с этими словами тот развязал пояс на штанах, вытащил свой здоровенный хрен и начал дрочить, глядя на Сквало. Он чувствовал, как взгляд старика скользит по его лицу, по каждой капле пота, по волосам, словно трогает их, по кожаной куртке, словно видит через нее отвердевшие соски. Сквало трясло. Он как завороженный следил за кулаком старика. 

— Мне нравятся твои волосы, мальчик, — проговорил дед, и густая сперма брызнула из его головки. В этот момент давление, прижимавшее Сквало к двери, вдруг исчезло.

— Легче? — спросил старик, не спеша направляясь к полотенцам. Хрен он уже убрал в штаны и подвязал пояс. — Это реяцу. Я выпустил ее самую малость, а сейчас спрятал.

Сквало сглотнул, отлепился от стены. Старик тщательно вытер руки и развернулся к нему. Морщины снова собрались в уголках глаз. 

— Твой Ямамото в Шестом, забирай, пока не поздно. И больше не ошибайся.

Двери за спиной Сквало распахнулись, и он вывалился в коридор, с трудом переводя дыхание.


End file.
